


My little Alice

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: //shrugs, Gen, I have not written in such a long time aaa, im so sorry but here's kinda a crappy writing of jervis, it was gonna be something other than creepy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Jervis had finally found his Alice after such time.(also sorry for not writing so much as of right now, school and work has been taking me over. Also sorry if this is kinda crap, needed an excuse to write :B)





	

Jervis picked up the tea kettle, humming as he poured the girl across him a cup of tea. The room was full of stolen thugs and rabbits all around, and his prize possession, Alice. Oh she was a doll, with a perfect light blue dress, with perfect blond hair that was silky like, a perfect blue eyes that shined. The only problem he had with his Alice is that she barely talked, and if she did it was pure moans and muffled screams. He didn’t understand why she was screaming so much, she was in his wonderland and they were together, this was all she wanted.. And what he wanted.  
“Oh my dear Alice, why haven’t you touched your tea?” He said in a cooing voice, tilting his head.  
The girl’s face was pure pale, sweat goin down her face as she tried to scream. She couldn’t open her mouth at all, as if it was clamped shut tight. Terror and fear went through her body, shaking and trying to scream as lou as she can. She was only just a 15 year old, why was this happening to her?   
Jervis kept looking at her, his cooed voice soon turned aggressive, getting sick of this game she was playing with him.   
“Alice, talk to me.” He demanded, slamming his hands on the table which spooked her terribly.   
No answer.   
Jervis groaned, trying to hold back his anger to not upset his Alice at all, but this would not do. He had given her the wonderland back, given her the life she had fun with, with no red queen or guards, she had guards to play with and talk to for crying out loud! Why was she being so spoiled!?  
Jervis slammed his fist onto the table, indicating that he was done with this foolish game. As he threw his ist onto the table, the cups with tea shook and as well as did she. Whimpering, she looked at him with fear and fright.   
“Now you listen here Alice,” Jervis got up from his throne, “I’ve given you more than what I gave the false Alice's; love, food, shelter, and most of all, wonderland,” He started to walk over to her, his hat now hiding his eyes as his hands were behind his back,”And yet, you still act selfish and rude. Are you still the child that decided to abandoned me so long ago?” He said, getting close to her as he leaned into her, his hand reaching for the back of her head, grabbing a chunk of her blond hair, pulling her close with full force, “Why be like this now? All you have to do is,” He yanked her hair back hard, making her whimper, “Speak to me.”  
She wanted to cry, she wanted to just go home.   
“M-my hatter..” She whispered to him, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at him, “M-my hatter..”  
A widening smile grew on him, happiness flew into him as he let go of her hair, nearly jumping up and down as the words echoed in his head.  
“My Alice! Oooh my Alice! You’re finally with me!” he said cheerfully as he spinned in place, going to his throne as she sat down joyfully.  
“My Alice is back! It’s time to celebrate this magical event! It’s such a splendid time to have my Alice back forever.” He said, laughing.  
The girl sat there, tears going down her face as she felt her heart sank. She was going to be stuck with him forever.. For once in her life, the bright little Veronica was gone, everything that had once made her happy is fully gone. Death at this point seemed.. Wonderful now. She was now his playdoll, his.. Alice.


End file.
